


i love you

by milkbear (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/milkbear
Summary: last year, jeno died
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	i love you

last year, jeno died in a car accident. renjun mourned for weeks and barely slept. 

last winter, renjun went on a walk to the park. there was an array of camellias blooming, withstanding the snow, just as beautiful as he remembered them. 

last semester, renjun dropped out of school. all of his classmates graduated without him, leaving him behind. 

last summer, renjun’s family and friends received bouquets of white camellias in pristine condition. he left a note for them, saying they bloomed for those he loved. 

last month, renjun had one red camellia that he left at jeno’s grave. as he walked away, the petals bled and followed him home. 

last month, renjun got a call from a close friend. the friend said he was worried, and renjun said he was doing fine. when the friend said he needed to love other people, renjun got upset and hung up. 

last week, renjun visited the park again. the camellias were mere buds, to his disappointment. it was a good thing he brought his own. 

last night, renjun slept within the brushes. he was surrounded by beautiful, red camellias that kept him happy and full of love.

_this morning, the body of eighteen-year-old huang renjun was discovered in the city park among the bushes. he had been reported missing for a week prior to the discovery of his body._

_police were puzzled at the strange sight of the teen, noting that flowers were stuffed in his mouth and growing from his decomposing flesh. an autopsy later revealed his stomach and lungs were filled with red flowers. the cause of death was determined to be suffocation._

**Author's Note:**

> unfortunately, dead people dont love you back


End file.
